William Brent
'William Brent "Billy" Unger '(born October 15, 1995) is an American actor, best known for playing Chase Davenport in the Disney XD sitcoms, Lab Rats and ''Lab Rats: Elite Force''. Brent stars as the genius super-human, Chase Davenport, the second youngest of four bionic teen siblings. He is currently 23 years old. Life and Career William was born in Palm Beach County, Florida, on October 15, 1995, William and his family moved to Hollywood in 2006 to pursue his dream of becoming a professional actor. Since moving to LA, William has guest starred on Disney XD's Kickin' It, Disney Channel's Sonny with a Chance, No Ordinary Family, Ghost Whisperer, Hawthorne, Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles, Mental, Medium, Desperate Housewives, Cold Case, and Scrubs. He also made an appearance on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno! In addition to a starring role in National Treasure 2: Book of Secrets, William has appeared in such other feature films as You Again, The Lost Medallion: The Adventures of Billy Stone, Monster Mutt, Opposite Day, Rock Slyde, Jack and the Beanstalk, Cop Dog and Seven Eleven: Sweet Toys. In his time away from set, William enjoys extreme martial arts, advanced stunting, motocross, surfing, skateboarding, playing guitar, hip-hop dancing, singing, and songwriting. He currently resides in Los Angeles, California. Filmography Trivia *He was formerly known as 'Billy Unger'. *He dyed his hair blonde. *He's done a My Life segment and a Hot Seat on Disney XD. *Even though he portrays the 3rd out of the 4 Davenport siblings, he's actually older than Kelli Berglund who plays his older sister Bree. *He plays the electric guitar, acoustic guitar, piano and the drums. *He has guest starred on Sonny With A Chance, A.N.T. Farm and Kickin' it. *His sister Erin, appeared in many Lab Rats episodes as an extra. *He turned 20 on October 15th, 2015. *He did a TRYit! segment with Leo Howard from Kickin' It. *He's 5'8 in real height. *He's good at stunts, and would do anything, according to Kelli Berglund. *He's done a few segments of Win, Lose or Draw with Tyrel Jackson Williams. *He has dyed his hair black before in 2013. *He was in a band with Leo Howard of Kickin' it. *He has a pet snake. *His siblings, Eric and Erin Unger, are also actors. *He's in a band called 'California Chrome', which is founded by himself. He's the main guitarist. *He was born in Palm Beach County, Florida. *He graduated school early when he was 15 years old. *He's dating Angela Moreno. *His parents are divorced. *He knows 4 Martial Arts types. *His favorite band is Guns N' Roses. *He loves to surf. **He has been surfing since he was six years old. *When he was first cast in the series "Sonny With a Chance", he would have played Sonny's little brother, but then they reworked the show. *He's been bullied because of his height, being called Small Fry. *His favorite Avenger is Iron Man. *He went to Paris in Summer 2015. *He's the oldest of the ''Lab Rats: Elite Force'' main cast. *He and Bradley Steven Perry were in the movie ''Opposite Day ''together. *The name of his band is Fair Warning. *He directed the series' final episode, The Attack. *He is four years older than the character he portrays. Gallery Userbox Code:William Category:2016 Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:Lab Rats Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Males Category:Male Cast Category:Major Cast Category:Elite Force Cast Category:Adults Category:Directors Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Crew